This application relates to testing of small networks. In particular, the technology described is useful for testing a coaxial-cabled network running a protocol such as MoCA.
Competition for delivery of video to the home has intensified in stages. Over the air transmission first met competition from cable companies. Then came the satellite providers. More recently, telephone companies have begun deploying video and video on demand using their wiring plants. The more one provider seeks to distinguish itself from others, the more alternative services become available.
One current issue faced by providers is servicing multiple set-top boxes and other devices in a home or small business, for instance after deploying fiber to the home (FTTH) for signal delivery. Some estimates of the time required to bring up IPTV for a new customer are as high as five to eight hours per home. This is too much time to permit rapid deployment to new customers. Moreover, a customer with a chronic problem, such as corrupted video content, can consume even more resources and create a further drag on deployment.
Wiring inside homes can be both a source of problems and an asset for deployment. Industry standards are being developed for use of existing wiring, including the Home Phone Network Alliance (HPNA), Multimedia over Coax (MoCA) and, increasingly, powerline technologies, all of which allow service providers to deliver their triple play services without rewiring a home. While these technologies permit deployment using existing wiring, the providers must change their old strategy of demarcation for responsibility. The providers need to deliver their signals to the TVs that use them. No customer who is paying for delivery of video on demand or IPTV will accept a provider's assurances that the signal is strong at the sidewalk, when the TV inside the house cannot use the signal.
In older homes, copper wire that may be sufficient for phone calls might become degraded to the point that it is not optimal for triple play or even data services. Similarly, coaxial cable can be degraded by the addition of splitters and devices that cause interference. Even the new Ethernet CAT-5 cabling can be challenging. Still, the existing wiring plant is often the only viable alternative, especially for customers who prefer not to have holes drilled through their walls.
As home networks become more prevalent and consumers/small businesses tend to have some kind of network in place, providers take on responsibility for delivery of services across customer-provided networks. Current instrumentation, such as a digital voltage ohm meter, an RF tester, an optical loss meter, or even a spectrum analyzer have proven inadequate for the task. These tools are not designed to analyze traffic or bandwidth a local area network. Nor can they test actual IP video service, such as shared digital video recorders. This has led the assignee of this application and other vendors to develop new products, as described by Sean Buckley, in “BBWF: Test twice, roll the truck once” (Sep. 29, 2008) accessed at http://www.telecommagazine.com/article.asp? HH_ID=AR—4489 on Dec. 30, 2008.
An opportunity arises to introduce improved testing devices and protocols. Testing technologies with easy-to-read output may reduce the burden of training field technicians while enabling them to collect data regarding loop, media Gateway and in-home issues that enable to tier ⅔ or NOC personnel to suggest effective solutions.